Orbitty
thumb|300px Orbitty is a character in The Jetsons. About Orbitty He is an alien of Satellitus craterus orbitus, an endangered species which has spring legs and suction cup feet. He and his kind have the special ability to turn various colors, depending on their mood, such as red when angered or modest, blue when saddened, or yellow when frightened. Their special ability can also be useful for tracking something, though the range of colors they change is only limited to red and blue when doing so, as red indicates warm/hot and blue indicates cold. He also possesses some degree of technical knowledge, as he is able to take things apart and then put them back together again. Orbitty was picked up as an egg by Elroy Jetson. He hatched in the Jetson's house and then became a member of the Jetson family. Trivia * He only had a non-speaking, one episode cameo in season 3, after being so heavily introduced in season 2. Appearances The Jetsons episodes: * 201. "Elroy Meets Orbitty" * 202. "Rosie Come Home" * 204. "Judy's Birthday Surprise" * 206. "Family Fallout" * 207. "Instant Replay" * 208. "Fugitive Fleas" * 210. "One Strike, You're Out" * 212. "S'No Relative" * 213. "Dance Time" * 214. "Judy Takes Off" * 216. "The Mirrormorph" * 217. "The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane" * 219. "Hi-Tech Wreck" * 220. "Little Bundle of Trouble" * 221. "Elroy in Wonderland" * 222. "The Swiss Family Jetson" * 224. "Fantasy Planet" * 225. "Space Bong" * 226. "Haunted Halloween" * 227. "Astro's Big Moment" * 228. "Jetsons' Millions" * 229. "The Wrong Stuff" * 232. "Future Tense" * 233. "Far-Out Father" * 234. "Dog Daze Afternoon" (does not speak) * 235. "Grandpa and the Galactic Goldigger" * 237. "To Tell the Truth" * 238. "Boy George" * 239. "Judy's Elopement" * 240. "The Century's Best" * 241. "A Jetson Christmas Carol" * 309. "Two Many Georges" (does not speak; cameo) The film: * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (deleted scene) Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episodes: * 206. "Back to the Present" * 306. "Juror in Court" The video game: * The Jetsons: George Jetson and the Legend of Robotopia The books: * The Thing from Outer Space * Various Coloring books including: ** Orbitty's Surprise Party ** Fun with Orbitty ** Astro's Asteroid Adventure ** Spaceship Parade ** Flight to Flipton Casting History * Frank Welker (original TV series: season two, 1985) * Diane Michelle (1987-present) Gallery Orbitty in Elroy Meets Orbitty.png|Orbitty's first appearance, Elroy Meets Orbitty Orbitty in Rosie Come Home (1985).png|Orbitty in Rosie Come Home Orbitty in Judy's Birthday Surprise.png|Orbitty in Judy's Birthday Surprise Orbitty in Family Fallout.png|Orbitty in Family Fallout Orbitty in Instant Replay.png|Orbitty in Instant Replay Orbitty in Fugitive Fleas.png|Orbitty in Fugitive Fleas Orbitty in One Strike, You're Out.png|Orbitty in One Strike, You're Out Orbitty in S'No Relative.png|Orbitty in S'No Relative Orbitty in Dance Time.png|Orbitty in Dance Time Orbitty in Judy Takes Off.png|Orbitty in Judy Takes Off Orbitty in The Mirrormorph.png|Orbitty in The Mirrormorph Orbitty in The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane.png|Orbitty in The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane Orbitty in Hi-Tech Wreck.png|Orbitty in Hi-Tech Wreck Orbitty in Little Bundle of Trouble.png|Orbitty in Little Bundle of Trouble Orbitty in Elroy in Wonderland.png|Orbitty in Elroy in Wonderland Orbitty in The Swiss Family Jetson.png|Orbitty in The Swiss Family Jetson Orbitty in Fantasy Planet.png|Orbitty in Fantasy Planet Orbitty in Space Bong.png|Orbitty in Space Bong Orbitty in Haunted Halloween.png|Orbitty in Haunted Halloween Orbitty in Astro's Big Moment.png|Orbitty in Astro's Big Moment Orbitty in Jetsons' Millions.png|Orbitty in Jetsons' Millions Orbitty in The Wrong Stuff.png|Orbitty in The Wrong Stuff Orbitty in Future Tense.png|Orbitty in Future Tense Orbitty in Far-Out Father.png|Orbitty in Far-Out Father Orbitty in Dog Daze Afternoon.png|Orbitty in Dog Daze Afternoon Orbitty in Grandpa and the Galactic Goldigger.png|Orbitty in Grandpa and the Galactic Goldigger Orbitty in To Tell the Truth.png|Orbitty in To Tell the Truth Orbitty in Boy George.png|Orbitty in Boy George Orbitty in Judy's Elopement.png|Orbitty in Judy's Elopement Orbitty in The Century's Best.png|Orbitty in The Century's Best Orbitty in A Jetson Christmas Carol.png|Orbitty in A Jetson Christmas Carol Orbitty in Two Many Georges.png|Orbitty in Two Many Georges Orbitty appears in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law.png|Orbitty appears in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Jetsons Category:The Jetsonian A to Z